words
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: I asked tumblr people to send me words and I wrote omelia short pieces about each word.


_**I apologize for how kitsch it is.**_

 _ **Oblivion (shepherdess-Amelia) \- I really wasn't sure about the meaning of this word, we don't have an exact translation in Hebrew so I hope it is right :)**_

While lying in bed just before falling into deep sleep the thoughts about it are flooding his mind. When he thinks about it he realizing, It sneaked on him, he was in complete Oblivion about it. One moment he still loves Christina and is still numb about her leaving Seattle and in the next moment he finds himself in love with Amelia shepherded. But it didn't happen so fast, he was just unaware of when it happened, he was oblivious of when it happened. He thinks it was when she told her about her baby who lived 43 minutes, she showed him the inside of her soul. Or maybe it was when it really happened, when he kissed her and this kiss meant so much, it was a real kiss not like the ones he shared with his one stands. She conquered his heart while he was charmed by her awkwardness when she handed him that bottle. He was surprise about her in every step they took, by every kiss and every touch. She was his second chance of happiness. She had the potential of making him fall into oblivion- she could be his nirvana or his death.

And then he touches her silky grayish hair and pulls her closer to him, he is able to hear her heart bits and he understands the Oblivion surrounding the beginning of their relationship doesn't matter, what matter is the years they spent together, the children they raised, the night they wormed each other, the home they build together, the memories, the grandchildren, the life they live together matters.

 _ **Fight (Anonymous)**_

Amelia understood in a young age that everything in life is a fight. She fought to get to her father after she heard the gunshot, she fought the nightmares that followed his death. She fought her fears. Sometimes she gave up on the fight because it was too painful, she took a pill and then another one and another one and another one. She fought the people who cared about her and tried to get her better and then she fought the darkness and the pain of dying when she overdosed. After that fight she found a need for another fight. She fought the addiction, she fought for successes and she did mange to accomplish that. She fought the addiction and failed to win the pain that consumed her. She fought to stay clean. She fought the hell her life turned into, she fought the deepest darkness of life- losing a child and she still fights it every day. She is a fighter and a runner, she runs from starting a real relationship with James but he sneaks in heart anyway, then she fights to put all the pieces together, and eventually she runs from him too.

She runs from everything real, she run from herself and from feelings. When she met Owen she found herself, the fighter and the runner in an internal Battle. But she fights herself harder then she runs, she fights for them, she fights for love and he fights back. Sometimes they fight each other but most of the time they fight for them, together in harmony.

 _ **Dizzy (Anonymous)**_

They spin together, he holds her hands tightly and never lets go as he spins them in rounds on the carpet in the living room. He plays with her until she is too dizzy, her sisters and Derek watch and laugh and she laughs too in dizziness. She remembers it, the memory floats in her mind without any warning. She doesn't know where it come from, she so little memories of her father and she cherish every one of them, but this one is new to her and in the same time old. For some reason she knows it is a real memory.

She watches Owen spins Zola and she gets dizzy of looking but she can't take her eyes of them, she sees Zola and Owen and then her and her father, she hears Meredith, Elis and Bailey and her sisters and Derek. All the sounds and sights float her head and she is so dizzy. Finally Owen stops and Zola giggles, Amelia steps out of her trance, she looks at him and knows that he is going to be the father of her children.

 _ **Promise (Anonymous)**_

Her father promised her he will never stop protecting her, Rayne promised her two boys and two girls, Derek promised he will never leave her. Owen never said "I promise" and somehow his promise is the strongest. His hand holding hers is a promise to protect her, it is a promise to understand and accept. His kiss is a promise to love her. His smile when he sees her is a promise to happiness. His is a promise of support. His looks are a promise of life together.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to write more send my other words.**_


End file.
